1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to polycyclic thiazolidin-2-ylidene amines, and their physiologically tolerable salts, and physiologically functional derivatives, processes for their manufacture and process for their use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thiazolidine derivatives having anorectic action have already been described in the prior art (Austrian Patent No. 365181).